


Чай везде одинаковый

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Protective Lance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: — Я имею в виду, это просто листья. Чай везде одинаковый.Или Лэнс и Кит исследуют ледяную планету во время метели.





	Чай везде одинаковый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea is Universal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080773) by [Le_Tournesol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol). 



> Я на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6779653

Завывает ветер, но больше всего их тревожит зловещий хруст.  
  
Кит и Лэнс стоят спина к спине и осматривают окрестности. Кит надежно держит перед собой длинный меч, а прицел на винтовке Лэнса смотрит куда-то вдаль.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь видишь? — спрашивает брюнет.  
  
Коммуникатор доносит его слова. Все остальное заглушает воющий ветер.  
  
— Нет. Я ничего не вижу с этим снегом, — отвечает синий паладин.  
  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Кит. — Нужно идти дальше, иначе мы потеряем наши следы. Будь начеку.  
  
Лэнс оглядывается через плечо, чтобы кивнуть. Они с трудом пробираются вперед.  
  
Снег замедляет их движения и мешает. Кит прорывается сквозь толстое одеяло сугробов, которое достигает его бедра. Лэнс всего на несколько сантиметров дальше от этой проблемы, однако, учитывая скорость падения осадков, в течение часа она может достигнуть и его.  
  
Синий паладин продолжает прижимать оружие к плечу.  
  
Несмотря на крепкую броню, парни дрожат от холода. Хоть костюмы и могут подстраиваться под окружающий климат, они не переносят такие влажные, холодные условия на длительные периоды времени.  
  
Два часа на этой планете доказывают, что этого промежутка недостаточно, чтобы сохранить тепло.  
  
Пара пробирается сквозь метель, чтобы добраться к местоположению, где их должны забрать. Они не нашли ничего важного на этой миссии, из-за чего оба парня расстроены, но обещание покинуть планету незначительно поднимает их дух.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут звук бури просто перестает существовать.  
  
Лэнс, пытавшийся отвлечься от заледеневших ног, говорит:  
  
— Когда мы вернемся в замок, я выпью кипяток. Я бы убил за горячее какао, чай или что-то вроде того. Кажется, в космическом торговом центре продают чай. Я имею в виду, это просто листья. Но он должен быть везде одинаковым.  
  
Кит не отвечает, но Лэнс умеет вести разговор и один.  
  
К тому же, если бы парень находил его болтовню раздражающей, то он бы так и сказал Лэнсу заткнуться.  
  
Наверное, он тоже оценил отвлекающий от невеселой обстановки маневр.  
  
— Вообще-то, я даже попрошу Ханка нагреть воды. Потому что я хочу горячий душ. И, может, он приготовит какой-то суп. И я украду все одеяла в замке и сделаю из себя буррито, — он оглядывается на красного паладина. — Тебе всегда рады в моем буррито, Кит.  
  
Лэнсу кажется, что другой подросток улыбается, хотя это трудно сказать при такой погоде.  
  
— Надавлю на их жалость, — продолжает шатен. — Отправляйся на Винн, Лэнс. Все будет хорошо, Лэнс. Это обычная разведка, Лэнс, — он переводит дыхание и возмущенно продолжает: — Сведения замка нужно обновить, Аллура! За последние десять тысяч лет в какой-то момент это превратилось в ледяную планету!  
  
На самом деле, он просто шутит, чтобы не думать о ситуации, в которой они очутились. Все равно их никто не слышит. Коммуникаторы на таком большом расстоянии бесполезны. Он рад, что они договорились встретиться в определенном месте, но было бы лучше, если бы с ними были их львы.  
  
Чуть позже, менее театрально, Лэнс добавляет:  
  
— Но лучший прогноз погоды не помешал бы.  
  
Кит согласен.  
  
В разговоре наступает затишье.  
  
Кит обходит Лэнса и идет вперед, пока тот оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть туда, откуда они пришли.  
  
— Чисто, — замечает Лэнс. — Наверное.  
  
Кит отвечает несколько секунд спустя.  
  
— Чисто.  
  
Лэнс поворачивается, чтобы последовать за ним, но слышит это до того, как видит.  
  
И он слишком далеко, чтобы что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Треск льда. Он оглушителен. Под весом Кита открывается бездонная яма, и ледяная вода немедленно заглатывает его в свою пучину.  
  
— Нет! — бессмысленно кричит Лэнс.  
  
Кит не всплывает.  
  
Парень падает на живот, чтобы распределить вес, и ползет к прорве во льду, в которой несколько секунд назад исчез Кит.  
  
Лэнс хватается за выступ расщелины и запускает туда руку, но он все еще не готов к пронзающей до самых костей боли от ледяной воды. Она проедает каждый нерв.  
  
— Блять, — шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, шаря по поверхности.  
  
Через две самые длинные минуты в его жизни рука на что-то натыкается. Слепо, он пытается сориентироваться, а потом хватает то, что, надеется, является рукой Кита. Он тащит. На поверхности появляются голова и плечи брюнета.  
  
Он без сознания.  
  
«Шок», — словно в замедленной съемке Лэнс выносит вердикт. Внезапное погружение в ледяную воду привело тело Кита в шок.  
  
— Блять, — повторяет шатен, вытаскивая Кита из проруби.  
  
Парень не вздрагивает и не дрожит.  
  
Сердце Лэнса падает в пятки. Он прижимает руку к горлу Кита. Пульс красного паладина неустойчив.  
  
— Блять. Блять. Кит. Блять, — Лэнс переворачивает тело брюнета, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. На шлеме остается туман от поверхностного дыхания. — Блять. Ладно.  
  
Лэнс осторожно тащит их по льду. Он не может точно судить о состоянии товарища, пока под ними нет твердой поверхности.  
  
Место, где их должны забрать — и которое выдержало бы вес беспилотника, — является их последней надеждой.  
  
Когда они оказываются более чем в пяти метрах от дыры во льду, Лэнс останавливается. Нужно двигаться быстрее, иначе они пропустят время посадки, и Кит замёрзнет до смерти, пока они будут ждать, когда планета снова сделает полный оборот.  
  
Это большой риск, но иного шанса у них нет.  
  
Лэнс поправляет Кита и перекидывает его руку через плечо, обвивая его худощавую талию ладонью.  
  
Кит обвисает мертвым грузом в его руках, горы снега делают дорогу почти невозможной, но Лэнс упрямо идет вперед, пока не видит, как с неба опускается судно.  
  
Он подхватывает Кита под колени, опускает вторую руку на его спину и как можно быстрее бежит к спасительному кораблю.  
  
Он хлопает по кнопке, и дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону.  
  
Лэнс поворачивается и бьет по второй кнопке, чтобы закрыть дверь и запустить двигатель. Судно переходит на автопилот, следуя по выставленным координатам. Пидж должна ждать их на своем льве где-то вне пределов атмосферы планеты.  
  
Лэнс не тратит времени. Он включает обогреватель на контроллере температуры, затем вытаскивает себя и Кита из мокрой брони и костюмов под ней. Он оставляет нижнее белье и затаскивает Кита к себе на колени. Лэнс двигает его как тряпичную куклу. Он упирается ногами в землю, усаживает парня между коленями и прижимает его к груди. Он сворачивает ноги бессознательного брюнета под его же подбородок, чтобы сохранить тепло, а потом полностью обхватывает его руками. Он более или менее нависает над небольшой фигурой.  
  
Лэнс никогда в жизни не был так благодарен за гарнизонские уроки выживания.  
  
Он не уверен, насколько это поможет. Он сам недостаточно теплый, но это все, что он может сейчас сделать.  
  
Это лучше, чем сидеть в промокшей одежде, и в львах есть одеяла.  
  
Нужно лишь пережить десятиминутную поездку обратно к Пидж.  
  
Лэнс вздыхает от облегчения, когда глаза Кита, в конце концов, медленно открываются.  
  
— Кит. О, боже. Ты в порядке? Тебе холодно?  
  
У парня уходит около минуты, чтобы создать ответ. Он отвечает слипшимся, от которого сердце Лэнса сжимается, голосом.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Кит даже не замечает, что он прижимается к обнаженной груди Лэнса в одних трусах. Он едва понимает, что происходит.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — с нажимом повторяет шатен, растирая кожу Кита, чтобы согреть его.  
  
Тяжелые веки брюнета с трудом остаются открытыми, но он отвечает:  
  
— …М-м-м… Нет… Все хорошо.  
  
— Блять, — в который раз выдыхает Лэнс.  
  
Это плохо.  
  
Кит снова закрывает глаза, поэтому Лэнс трясет его за плечо.  
  
— Эй. Нет. Тебе нельзя спать.  
  
Парень скулит.  
  
— Я серьезно, маллет. Не спи.  
  
— Я устал.  
  
— Знаю-знаю. Но поспишь позже.  
  
Он снова встряхивает Кита, который недовольно ворчит, но все равно открывает фиолетовые глаза.  
  
— Что произошло? — невнятно спрашивает он.  
  
— Винн ужасен, — бормочет Лэнс. — Ты провалился под лед.  
  
Кит не спит, но и не отвечает.  
  
Они летят в тишине, пока корабль не минует помехи и коммуникатор не оживает.  
  
— Вы как раз вовремя, ребята, — их встречает голос Пидж.  
  
Они видят ее льва через окно. Зеленая открывает пасть и с помощью люка приносит их на борт.  
  
Лэнс вскакивает на ноги, прижимая Кита к груди. Он оставляет промокшие, замороженные доспехи в одной куче и бросается к двери главной кабины.  
  
Поскольку обе его руки заняты, он бьет по металлической поверхности ногой.  
  
— Пидж! Открой! — кричит он.  
  
— Иду, господи. Что с тобой?  
  
С тихим шелестом дверь отъезжает в сторону, и раздраженное выражение Пидж в рекордные сроки меняется на обеспокоенное.  
  
— Какого хрена? Что произошло?  
  
— Нам нужны одеяла, — вместо ответа говорит Лэнс.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — девушка распахивает шкафчик с аварийными запасами. Она достает пластиковый брезент и толстый шерстяной плед и относит их паре.  
  
Лэнс и Пидж поспешно расстилают одеяла. Парни устраиваются в ворохе теплых покрывал, и Пидж накрывает их брезентом, чтобы сохранить тепло.  
  
— Согрей его макушку, а потом конечности.  
  
Лэнс и так знает это, но он не упрекает ее. Он утыкается носом в волосы Кита и выдыхает теплые пары воздуха.  
  
Пидж связывается с Кораном и, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает говорить.  
  
— Подготовь медкапсулу. У Кита гипотермия. Примерно вторая степень. Возможно, третья. Ему понадобится теплое внутривенное вливание и увлажненный кислород. У Лэнса, скорее всего, первая степень.  
  
— Я в порядке, — перебивает шатен. Его комментарий прерывается неожиданной дрожью.  
  
— Заткнись, — рассеяно говорит Пидж. — Лэнсу нужно будет съесть и выпить что-нибудь теплое. И им нужна тонна одеял.  
  
— Я приготовлю все через один тик, — отвечает Коран, прежде чем голографический экран пропадает.  
  
Во время полета Пидж рассказывает им, как прошла миссия. Лэнс понимает, что этим способом она пытается отвлечь их. Видимо, Ханк недавно связался с ней. Им с Широ и Аллурой повезло намного больше в ходе исследования, и они нашли больше возможных союзников для коалиции. Они готовились к более масштабной встрече.  
  
— Не могу решить, должна ли я сообщить им, что происходит, — задумчиво произносит Пидж. — Я имею в виду, когда Широ узнает, он уничтожит эту планету, не успеешь ты сказать: «Замороженный паладин на палочке».  
  
«Старая добрая Пидж и ее извращенное чувство юмора», — думает Лэнс.  
  
Девушка приземляется в ангар, где Коран уже ждет их с носилками.  
  
Лэнс оборачивает одеяло вокруг Кита, выносит его изо льва Пидж и опускает на медицинское приспособление. Он проверяет, чтобы руки и ноги парня были надежно укрыты в тепле, но прежде, чем он может отстраниться, он чувствует, как Кит цепляется за запястье. Его хватка слабая, но настойчивая.  
  
Он ничего не говорит.  
  
И Лэнс не отпускает. Догоняя носилки, он держит его за руку до самого лазарета.  
  
Коран вкалывает иглу в изгиб бледного локтя и надевает на лицо Кита кислородную маску. Лэнс переплетает их пальцы под одеялом.  
  
Пидж входит в комнату с такой огромной кучей одеял, что видны только ее колени.  
  
— Я в порядке, — возражает Кит, когда они втроем кружат над ним, чтобы устроить его более комфортно.  
  
Пидж окидывает его пустым, недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
Когда они уверены, что Кит вне непосредственной опасности, она указывает на Лэнса:  
  
— Теперь ты. Лезь. Живо. В постель.  
  
Лэнс поднимает руки, чтобы запротестовать, но Пидж прерывает его.  
  
— Нет. В кровать. Мне холодно только от одного взгляда на тебя, — она скрещивает руки.  
  
Кровать на другой стороне комнаты. Лэнс выглядит немного потрясенным. Его лицо краснеет.  
  
— Эм… Мне… Мне обязательно?..  
  
Он не хочет быть так далеко от Кита, чья жизнь была в опасности всего несколько минут назад. Чье бессознательное тело он нес через замороженную тундру. Кит, который выглядел таким бледным и маленьким под кучей одеял, с капельницей у кровати и маской на лице.  
  
Иногда Кит казался нереальным. Лэнс наблюдал, как он, полный жизненной энергией, без страха и колебаний бросался в каждую битву. Лэнс наблюдал, как он легко перемещался по астероидным полям на головокружительных скоростях, как будто просто выходил на утреннюю пробежку в парк. Кит с головой нырял в опасности и выходил из них больше раз, чем Лэнс мог сосчитать.  
  
Однако сейчас он выглядит уязвимым, и это слово никогда не ассоциировалось у него с Китом.  
  
У него ушло много времени, чтобы понять, что Кит не просто опытный пилот с наплевательским отношением к окружающим.  
  
Лэнс узнал, что многие черты характера парня были закованы в ссорах: одиночество, отказ, пренебрежение, жестокое обращение. Он старался защитить себя от мира, который пытался уничтожить его.  
  
Под всей этой настоящей жестокостью, Кит был большим, неуклюжим придурком, который хотел найти свое место.  
  
Но даже со всей этой информацией ему было легко представить Кита таким неуязвимым.  
  
Поэтому видеть его в подобном состоянии — настоящий шок. Это разрывало все ошибочные шаблоны, в которые Лэнс по незнанию загонял Кита.  
  
Он не непобедимый.  
  
Он такой же человек, как и все они.  
  
«Ну», — думает Лэнс, рассматривая все еще не пришедшего в сознание Кита. — «Если можно так сказать».  
  
Почувствовав его переживания, Коран подкатывает кровать и жестом указывает лечь на нее.  
  
Пидж вручает ему чашку горячего чая.  
  
Лэнс обхватывает кружку ладонями и бормочет:  
  
— Он везде одинаковый.  
  
Пидж выгибает бровь, но игнорирует его странный комментарий.  
  
— Нам нужно связаться с остальными. Они, наверное, скоро закончат, но я вернусь через варгу, — Коран передает ему коммуникатор. — Зови, если что-то понадобится.  
  
Пидж идет к двери, но обещает вернуться с одеждой, прежде чем уйти на мостик.  
  
Когда все покидают комнату, Лэнс пододвигает две кровати так близко, что матрасы касаются.  
  
Он автоматически тянется к меньшему парню, чья рука дергается в его хватке.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет Лэнс. Его голос немного хриплый, поэтому он прочищает горло. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Слишком усталый, чтобы снять маску, Кит слабо кивает и сипло спрашивает.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Да. Все отлично.  
  
Пидж возвращается с мягкой, теплой одеждой для них обоих.  
  
Она передает ее Лэнсу.  
  
— Одевайтесь. Я видела достаточно.  
  
Она не тратит время на пустые разговоры и уходит, чтобы они могли переодеться.  
  
Лэнс перебирает кучу и достает две пары своих спортивных штанов. Видимо, у Кита их нет, поэтому Пидж захватила больше вещей Лэнса.  
  
Он также находит носки, рубашки с длинными рукавами и куртки. Все из этого принадлежит Лэнсу.  
  
Он надевает на Кита свои кофту и куртку, которую застегивает до самого подбородка. Рукава прикрывают его руки, но шатен решает не закатывать их.  
  
Кит позволяет ему одевать себя и протестует только тогда, когда Лэнс начинает помогать ему со штанами. Он вяло натягивает их сам, пока парень переодевается.  
  
После этого Кит падает на подушку так, будто эти небольшие усилия напрочь утомили его.  
  
Когда Лэнс смотрит на него, он не может не заметить, что его спортивные штаны слишком свободные на бедрах Кита и слишком длинные.  
  
Это… неожиданно мило.  
  
Кит ерзает, и Лэнс напоминает себе сосредоточиться.  
  
— Холодно? — он спрашивает. Это хороший знак.  
  
— Да. А тебе?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Лэнс. Он не уверен, когда начал растирать медленные круги на запястье Кита.  
  
Он не уверен, кто из них двигается первый.  
  
Протянутые руки и двигающиеся тела — и вскоре спина Кита прижимается к груди Лэнса, а его голова надежно спрятана под чужой подбородок.  
  
Лэнс оборачивается вокруг него.  
  
Они держатся за руки, и Лэнс прижимает губы к шее Кита.  
  
Они лежат в одной кровати, ничего не говоря.  
  
Дыхание Кита мягкое и ровное, оно укачивает Лэнса в легкую дремоту.  
  
Но он знает, что ему нельзя спать.  
  
Потому что это еще ново.  
  
Когда Лэнс понимает, что он не сможет держать глаза открытыми, он начинает медленно подниматься.  
  
Кит слабо скулит в знак возражения.  
  
— Тише, детка, — шепчет Лэнс. — Я не могу спать здесь. Нас могут заметить.  
  
Кит фыркает и морщит лоб.  
  
Лэнс убирает чернильные волосы с его лица.  
  
— Кто-нибудь зайдет с минуты на минуту.  
  
Кит перекатывается, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня.  
  
— Мне все равно.  
  
Шатен моргает.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Кит кивает и возвращается к изначальной позиции.  
  
— Сонный Кит, если Обычный Кит разозлится из-за этого, то ты возьмешь вину на себя, — говорит Лэнс.  
  
Плечи парня дергаются от тихого смеха, но звук затихает в течение пары секунд.  
  
Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как они поняли, что они больше, чем просто друзья, и пока никому не сказали.  
  
Они стали ближе за время, проведенное в космосе, поэтому никто не задавал вопросов, когда они пропадали вместе.  
  
Тем не менее, их нынешнее положение не оставило бы никаких сомнений относительно характера их отношений.  
  
Однако Кит, кажется, не возражает, а Лэнс слишком устал, чтобы думать о чем-то подобном. Поэтому он расслабляется и следует его примеру.  
  


***

  
— Лэнс?  
  
Сны Лэнса неприятные и тревожно реалистичные. Ему снится лед и боль, грохот разлома и агония, и он не может найти Кита.  
  
 _Он не может найти Кита._  
  
Лэнс резко приходит в сознание со вкусом слова «нет», образовывающегося у него во рту. Его легкие горят, сердце колотится, а грудь болит от силы страха. Он делает глубокий вздох и пытается свернуться в маленький клубок.  
  
Но не может. Потому что в его руках лежит мягкий и податливый Кит.  
  
Лэнс вздыхает от облегчения и прижимает легкий поцелуй к его плечу.  
  
— Лэнс? Ты в порядке? — вопрос прорывает тишину. Лицо парня краснеет. Они не одни. — Извини, ты просто так ерзал, что я подумал, что ты проснулся.  
  
Это Широ.  
  
Господи, ну, конечно, это Широ.  
  
Широ, старший брат Кита, стоит в дверном проеме, занеся кулак, чтобы постучать.  
  
— Эм, — выдавливает Лэнс. Несмотря на бесконечную болтовню, он не находит, что сказать в этой ситуации.  
  
Широ выглядит ошеломленным, и шатен изо всех сопротивляется желанию спрятать лицо в спине Кита. Вместо этого он проявляет настоящую зрелость и скрывается за ладонями.  
  
Он слышит, как дверь закрывается, и прислушивается к шагам черного паладина, который подходит к кровати. Ножки стула скребутся по полу.  
  
Лэнс берет себя в руки как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Широ трогает лоб Кита, убрав прядь черных волос за ухо.  
  
Мужчина хмурится, разглядывая капельницу и кислородную маску мрачным взглядом. Он горбится и, сцепив руки в замок, возвращает их на колени.  
  
Несмотря на разочарование от того, что его обнаружили в столь интимном положении с младшим братом их лидера, Лэнс не может смотреть на Широ в таком хрупком состоянии.  
  
— Эй, — произносит он. Его голос грубый и хриплый после сна, поэтому он кашляет и пробует сначала. — Он в порядке. Никаких длительных повреждений.  
  
«Ну, — думает парень. — Кроме нескольких вычеркнутых лет из моей жизни».  
  
Сжав ладони, Широ наклоняется вперед и добавляет:  
  
— Благодаря тебе.  
  
По шее Лэнса расползается яростный румянец.  
  
Он собирается возразить, но Широ перебивает, окидывая его искренним взглядом.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лэнс отводит глаза.  
  
— Эм, да. Всегда, хм, пожалуйста? — он нервно царапает заднюю часть шеи. — Я имею в виду, это пустяки. Я бы никогда… Я бы никогда не позволил чему-то случиться с ним. С Китом, — его уши начинают гореть, и, запинаясь, он произносит: — То есть! Я бы не позволил чему-то случиться ни с кем из вас, — бормочет он. — Я имею в виду, я спас его не просто потому, что мы одна команда! Я спас его, потому что он — это он.  
  
Лэнс надеется, что перед ним спонтанно возникнет черная дыра и поглотит его. Хотя, вероятно, этого не произойдет; Пидж и Ханк, наверное, посмеялись бы над его познаниями в науке.  
  
За кончики губ Широ цепляется понимающая улыбка, отвлекая Лэнса от блуждающих мыслей.  
  
Она также эффективно останавливает его словесный фонтан.  
  
Его красноречие возвращается.  
  
— Эм.  
  
С плеч Широ спадает некая часть напряжения. Он легко смеется и осматривает пару, лежащую на кровати, мягким взглядом.  
  
Что-то тугое и нервное в груди Лэнса исчезает.  
  
— Давно?  
  
Парень отводит глаза.  
  
— Несколько недель.  
  
Широ снова усмехается.  
  
Этот звук будит Кита. Он ерзает и морщит лоб, а затем моргает.  
  
Под глазами Широ снова собираются обеспокоенные морщинки.  
  
— Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь? — нежно спрашивает он.  
  
Лэнс ожидает, что Кит отшатнется, когда увидит, что у них компания, но он остается нехарактерно послушным, успокоенный приятным теплом.  
  
Кажется, он даже еще ближе придвигается к Лэнсу.  
  
Необеспокоенный открытым проявлением заботы, Кит снимает кислородную маску и хрипло произносит:  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Лэнс закатывает глаза.  
  
Широ нежно качает головой, а потом достает термос и берет два бумажных стаканчика с соседней тумбочки. Он наливает им чай.  
  
«Чай везде одинаковый, — замечает Лэнс. — И у нас его много».  
  
Затем уже вслух бормочет:  
  
— И как я это не знал?  
  
Он заметил чашку, которую Пидж дала ему ранее; она стоит на столе, почти полная.  
  
Широ бросает на него странный взгляд, и Лэнс пожимает плечами.  
  
Черный паладин кивком головы указывает им пить горячий напиток. Лэнс помогает Киту сесть. Дымящийся чай прогоняет затяжной холод.  
  
— Ханк сейчас пытается приготовить суп.  
  
Кит делает несколько глотков и, словно бескостный, опадает на Лэнса, который держит их общий вес.  
  
Несмотря на сгорбившуюся осанку и его слабость, Кит кажется более бдительным. Блеск усталости в его глазах пропадает.  
  
Внятным голосом он спрашивает:  
  
— Когда мне можно будет уйти отсюда?  
  
Лэнс стонет в ответ на вопрос, но он был вполне ожидаемый.  
  
Необычное поведение Кита не может длиться вечно; если честно, это даже напугало шатена: он видел, как Кит пилотирует льва со сломанными костями, а после им буквально силой приходилось тащить его в исцеляющую капсулу.  
  
Широ отвечает:  
  
— Коран придет, когда вы поедите, и проверит твою температуру. Если она будет на приемлемом уровне, то ты свободен, но только если согласен отдохнуть. Никаких тренировок хотя бы сорок восемь часов.  
  
Кит хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы возразить.  
  
Широ и Лэнс переглядываются.  
  
И Лэнс знает, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
